With the development of network technologies, a variety of applications are promoted by constantly making use of abundant network sources, which brings great convenience for people's demands for work and life. Especially, the proposal of concept of “Internet+” highly integrates Internet with various traditional industries, and new development ecology is created. By taking the Internet business as an example, a traditional business, such as telephone service, hotel business, leasing activities, etc., is defined mainly in time as a dimension. After the user handles related businesses, corresponding resources can be accessed within expiration date of a business.
However, known resource management for the business takes only factors such as time (for example, accessible period of time), position (accessed GPS scope) or IP address (accessed IP address) into consideration, without considering the state of the business per se.